Solo como un sueño
by StephanieCullen116
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de imaginar en una clase de matemáticas, una hora antes de hacer un examen, mientras estás aburrida?- Solo como un sueño, ¡¡una loca historia hecha por fans!.
1. Mi sueño locamente extraño

**Solo como un sueño**

¿Qué serías capaz de imaginar en una clase de matemáticas, una hora antes de hacer un examen, mientras estás aburrida?- Solo como un sueño, ¡¡una loca historia hecha por fans!!.

**

* * *

**

**Imposible**

**Stephanie POV**

6:30 de la mañana, una mañana nublada, nada fuera de lo _"normal"._ Estaba en mi asiento esperando a mis compañeros de clase. Como buena niña, saqué mi mp4 y escuché la canción de New Divide de Linkin Park.

-¡¡aja!! No- dijo Milena sorprendiéndome.

-no molestes- le dije.

-¿y eso que no repasas religión?

-ya lo hice.

Ya era hora de empezar las clases, apagué mi mp4 y lo guardé en mi estuche de mis lentes, por cualquier cosa.

Empezaron las clases, matemáticas para ser exactos- _bien será algo aburrido_- pensé. Tomé mi libro de religión y empecé a repasar para el examen.

_Minutos después…._

¡Ya no lo soportaba más!, ya me sabía esto y no quería seguir, por lo que dejé el libro Dios-sabe-donde (claro no lo tiré) y me giré para conversar con Milena.

-tengo sueño…y estoy harta de todo- le dije a Milena.

-yo también… me estoy muriendo…-dijo recostando su cabeza sobre la lapicera.

-¿a qué hora te dormiste anoche?- pregunté.

-a las 12:30 ¿y tú?

-igual… estaba viendo una película, creo que se llamaba Las Locuras de Dick y Jane, no lo sé, no estoy segura, la cosa es que era de comedia.

-ah ya ¬¬U- se recostó nuevamente.

-hey, ¡¡despierta!! Conversemos algo- la moví.

-¡qué!, ¿qué pasó?- dijo medio adormilada, era broma.

-nada, solo que… mm… ¡repasemos!- no quería, pero estaba aburrida.

Pasamos 5 minutos repasando para ese examen, solo revisamos algunos datos y encíclicas (que jamás llegué a aprenderme, no sé Latín ¬¬*) hasta que llegamos a un tema acerca de la virtud cristiana y…

-sabes, yo asocio la virtud con Edward él es el hombre perfecto- dijo suspirando.

-hey, quedamos que Edward era mío y Jacob tuyo- le dije.

-ok, ok ¬¬

- bueno, como seguía diciendo, la mayoría de los hombres no son caballerosos solo les importa a ellos mismos y esperan a que nosotros nos acerquemos a ellos, ¡ugh!, los odio. Aparte, mira a los del chucky clan, son unos tontos.

-sí, yo no puedo creer que hayan hombres así, mira a Elliot o a Taylor son tan caballerosos y es mas mira a mi LINDO ROBERT ES TAN LINDO- suspiré.

-hey ¿cómo es que nos desviamos del tema de religión?- preguntó.

-no lo sé, pero no importa sigamos conversando esto es más interesante que religión ya eso está estudiado- nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos.

-sabes-suspiré- yo quisiera poder, aunque sea decirle un "hola" a Robert Pattinson o hasta saludarlo con la mano o sólo verlo en persona y así mi vida estará completa…

-yo también, con Taylor Launter- dijo.

-¿sabes cuantas veces he soñado con Robert y al final me case con él?

-sí, estás traumada ¬¬.

-¡oye! ¬¬, tu también lo estás con Taylor- le pegué en el brazo.

-¡auch!, ¬¬, intentaré dormir y soñaré con Taylor, no molestes- y se recostó nuevamente.

-oh, yo también, soñaré con Robert.

No sé en qué momento de verdad me quedé dormida. Aparecí en un lugar totalmente distinto a la escuela, había muchas personas caminando por las calles y autos pasando por las calles, era más bien una ciudad en otro país. Estaba totalmente desorientada, en los letreros de direcciones decían algunas calles y en una de ellas decía Londres- _imposible_- dije mentalmente.

Pasé al lado de una librería y me choqué con alguien que iba saliendo.

-lo…lo siento- susurré avergonzada.

-no hay problema- contestó- discúlpame tú a mi no me di cuenta- dijo con su perfecto acento… ¿Inglés?

-pero…-fui interrumpida por una serie de gritos de chicas, ellas gritaban un nombre que no logré entender.

-oh, oh- murmuró.

-¿qué… sucede?- no me di cuenta de que esas chicas se dirigían hacia nosotros.

-¡¡corre!!- el chico me tomó de la mano y empezamos a correr; su tacto era tibio y suave, me recorrió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-a… ¿a dónde vamos?- grité, estaba algo asustada.

-¡solo sígueme!- me dijo-

Al final de la calle había una elegante limosina negra, al parecer lo esperaba a él ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Sé que mi madre desde niña me dijo que no me metiera con extraños en un auto pero no lo pude evitar, estaba curiosa por saber del porque corríamos para escapar de esas chicas.

-vamos, entra tu primero. Me indicó.

-pero… ¿qu…- me metí rápidamente al ver que las chicas ya estaban a unos metros de nosotros.

-señor, acelere todo lo que pueda- indicó el chico al conductor. Oh por Dios, si mi madre se enterara de esto, estoy segura de que me mata….

-sí, señor Pattinson.

Pattinson… ese apellido me sonaba, y ahora que me preguntaba, nunca logré verle el rostro de aquel joven con quien choque hace unos momentos en la librería. Me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, me paralicé, sus bellos ojos azules me paralizaron por completo. Mis ojos recorrieron su rostro; no lo podía creer él era…

-Robert…- susurré, pero me escuchó.

-sí, mucho gusto… - esperó a que le diera mi nombre.

-Stephanie… Stephanie Vásquez- musité.

-un gusto Steph; ¿no te molesta que te llame así, verdad?- preguntó amablemente.

-no…no para nada.

Baje mi rostro, estaba avergonzada por la situación- ¡¡Por favor quien en su sano juicio está en una limosina con Robert Pattinson dentro!! Dios es para morirse- me dije mentalmente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, no me percaté que estaba hiperventilando.

-esto… es… imposible…- tartamudeé.

-que cosa.

-esto, tu aquí y yo aquí, frente a frente en una limosina… no, esto es un sueño.

-esto es real- y tomó mi mano y me sonrío.

Oh Dios, ¿me puedo desmayar? ¿Puedo? Creo que mis hormonas… explotaran de emoción- dije mentalmente.

No resistí toda la emoción que sentía, porque me desmayé.

-Steph, Steph despierta- dijo alguien tocando mi mejilla.

-mamá no quiero ir a la escuela… solo 5 minutos más… hay un examen… de… religión- dije; algo en mi conciencia hizo _clic_, el examen…

-OH, Dios, EL EXAMEN- me levanté de golpe y empujé levemente a la persona que estaba a mi lado y corrí hasta la puerta pero antes de llegar, caí de bruces al suelo y además escuché una pequeña risita de fondo.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a mí.

-creo… que… sí- dije sobándome la cara.

-¿de qué examen estabas hablando?- preguntó.

-de… religión- dice ademán de levantarme pero él me lo impidió.

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunté.

-en mi casa.

-¿tu casa? pero eso tiene que estar en…

-Londres, sip, que sucede, pareciera que no eres de aquí.

-la verdad es que no, yo soy de Panamá- le dije.

-ah, valla que bien

-sí, supongo- suspiré y cerré los ojos -_genial estaba frente a Robert sin saber que decirle, debo parecerle una tonta_- pensé.

Sentí su aliento fresco darme de lleno a mi rostro e instintivamente abrí mis ojos, Robert solo estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, me sonrojé.

-¿qué… que sucede?- tartamudeé.

-me he podido dar cuenta de que eres muy distinta a las demás chicas que he visto y conocido y eso despierta mi curiosidad- dijo y en sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo que no supe identificar.

-Yo…

-shh, no digas nada- puso su dedo índice en mis labios- solo cierra los ojos.

Obedecí de inmediato. Al cabo de unos segundos sentí sus labios sobre los míos, se movían lentamente con los míos.

_Por favor que alguien me mate_- pensé. **(N/A: ¬¬ lástima que sólo fue sueño, pero bueno… yo me voy antes de que de verdad me maten- camino disimuladamente mientras silbo-).**

Nos separamos en busca de aire, estaba como un tomate lo admito, nunca pensé que eso sucediera; sus besos eran los más dulces que he probado y sinceramente ese fue mi primer beso.

-Stephanie- me llamó mirándome a los ojos_.-Ah, que placentero escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, repítelo una vez más por favor_- dije mentalmente.

-¿s-sí?- tartamudeé.

-me gustas- susurró en mis oídos.

Mi corazón latió frenéticamente al escuchar esas palabras. No puedo creerlo YO LE GUSTO…

-y tú no sabes cuánto me gustas- no sé de donde saqué el valor y el coraje de decírselo.

**(N/A: situación no apta para personas con conciencia "limpia").**

No sé en qué momento llegamos a una situación de éxtasis. Nos besábamos apasionadamente- Este hombre definitivamente me quiere matar, besa demasiado bien- pensé.

Mis manos bajaron de su cuello hacia los hombros; sus labios dejaron los míos y se posaron sobre mi cuello. Mi respiración era entre cortada, luego una de mis manos tocaron uno de los botones de su camisa y la desabrochó con ayuda de mi otra mano.

De un santiamén él se quitó su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho bien formado y musculoso.

**(N/A: oh, por favor no me maten T-T *viendo a las demás fans me miraban con cara de acecinas en serie*).**

Sus manos recorrieron parte de mi cintura y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con igual de intensidad que antes. Pero de pronto se escucharon unas voces dentro de nuestra habitación.

-oh, Dios, Taylor, que musculoso estas- dijo una chica; su voz se me hacía muy pero muy familiar.

Robert y yo paramos en seco y nos miramos a los ojos y al mismo tiempo volteamos nuestros rostros al lugar donde provenían las voces. Me sorprendí, Milena estaba en una situación algo comprometedora con Taylor.

-¿Milena?- dije. Noté que ellos se tensaban y luego nos voltearon a ver.

-¿Stephanie?- preguntó.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunté irritada, no quería que me interrumpieran.

-no, tú qué haces aquí- dijo retándome.

-no sabes que estaba ocupada, asique hazme el favor y salgan, vayan a otra habitación o a un motel yo que se ¬¬.

-no quiero, yo llegue primero ¬¬.

-¿enserio? No me digas ¬¬

Empezamos a golpearnos como las niñas riquillas (más bien como yeyés). Pero me detuve dejando que Milena golpeara al aire.

-¿a quién golpeas querida?- me reí.

-¡ugh! ¡Por qué siempre haces eso! ¡Taylor! ¡¡Ayúdame!!- le dijo.

-pero no puedo tratar mal a una chica- dijo.

-bueno… etto… esta Robert- dijo.

-ah… está bien- sonrió malignamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos noté que Taylor se había transformado en lobo y atacaba a Robert, pero él de un salto lo esquivó ya convertido en un vampiro.

-te has dado cuenta de que estamos en medio de una guerra vampírica y lobuna ¬¬.

-sí… no creí que esto iba a suceder.

-bien vamos a detenerlos.

Nos armamos de valor y nos metimos en medio de la pelea. Milena detuvo a… Taylor o… Jacob… ah bueno a su chico por los hombros y yo a… Edward… Robert… por el pecho.

-ya basta por favor- dijimos Milena y yo al unísono.

- de acuerdo, lo sentimos- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Bueno relativamente todo regresó a la normalidad y nuestros chicos nos llevaron a cenar- _¿Cómo es que llegamos a Los Ángeles? ¡Bah!, no importa después que esté con Robert, hasta el fin del mundo iría con él_- pensé.

* * *

Aquí les traigo otro de mis tantitas historias, y esta vez me uní con roceta 111 (Milena) y pues en verdad soñamos esto jeje, no me maten plis, lo siento y espero que les guste nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo bye!

**StephanieCullen116.**


	2. Encuentro con el sueño

**Encuentro con el sueño**

**Milena POV:**

Era uno de esos típicos días, escuela.

Esa mañana no quería despertarme, pero ni modo, tenía examen y tenía que ir al colegio_. Rayos_

Entre al aburrido salón de clases y vi a mi amiga Stephanie escuchando música, (raro porque ella siempre se la pasa repasando para todos los exámenes, antes del mismo)

-¡¡aja!! No- dije sorprendiéndola.

-no molestes- me respondió gruñonamente- ¬¬...

-¿y eso que no repasas religión?- pregunte en tono divertido.  
-ya lo hice.

El profesor de matemáticas llego y como era semana de repaso no hicimos nada…debíamos repasar, que pereza, la verdad me lo sabía muy bien, y es estúpido aprender algo una y otra vez.

_Minutos después…_

Stephanie lanzo el libro de religión por debajo del asiento, yo casi ni le preste atención, tenia sueño, esa noche me encontraba estudiando hasta tarde… (Es que había dormido toda la tarde...jejeje)

-tengo sueño…y estoy harta de todo- refunfuño Stephanie.

-yo también… me estoy muriendo…-recosté mi cabeza sobre la lapicera (que no es nada cómoda)

-¿a qué hora te dormiste anoche?- pregunto.

-a las 12:30 ¿y tú?- dije en tono aburrido.

-igual… estaba viendo una película, creo que se llamaba Las Locuras de Dick y Jane, no lo sé, no estoy segura, la cosa es que era de comedia.

-ah ya ¬¬U- que hueso ella viendo películas y yo estudiando…¬¬…volví a poner mi cabeza en la incómoda lapicera.

-Ey, ¡¡despierta!! Conversemos algo- me movió- estaba a punto de imaginarme a Jacob saltar por la puerta del salón y rescatarme.

-¡qué!, ¿qué pasó?- dije medio adormilada, era broma, pero igual quería soñar con eso.

-nada, solo que… mm...… ¡repasemos!

Pasamos 5 minutos repasando para ese examen, solo revisamos algunos datos y encíclicas y Stephanie no era buena en latín…yo si…jeje, hasta que llegamos a un tema de virtud.  
Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en eso…Edward Cullen, es como el chico perfecto, amable, caballeroso, DECENTE, acéptenlo…la mayoría de los hombres quieren…ESO, de una vez…y el bellísimo de Edward decía que no aun queriéndolo, eso es como que ¡guao!, algo fuera de lo normal en esta sociedad, ¿no lo creen?, también que es muy, muy educado, y muy, muy guapo…jeje, pero personalmente me gusta mas Jacob, pues es rebelde y me da cosa…a veces imagino que soy Nessie, y que estaré ahí para ayudarlo, no se, me gusta ayudar. Y el me encanta,  
**(Aclaración: es cierto, Taylor es muy lindo, pero es un humano, no es mi Jacob, son dos personas diferentes, aunque me guste Taylor, Jacob es el que me mata, no se si puedan entenderme)**

-sabes, yo asocio la virtud con Edward él es el hombre perfecto- dije suspirando al fin.

-Ey, quedamos que Edward era mío y Jacob tuyo- le dije.

-ok, ok ¬¬- poh, como si me gustara Edward, lo admiro por ser como es, pero no como para quererlo-  
- bueno, como seguía diciendo, la mayoría de los hombres no son caballerosos solo les importa a ellos mismos y esperan a que nosotros nos acerquemos a ellos, ¡ugh!, los odio. Aparte, mira a los del chucky clan, son unos tontos.

**Chuky Clan: estamos en un grupo de teatro y ellos son unos chicos, que caen muy bien, pero su filosofía es: las chicas deben hacer algo primero, ósea que nosotras somos las que tenemos que tomar la iniciativa, no estoy para nada deacuerdo con eso, ellos son los que primero deben hacer algo, nosotras también pero ellos deben empezar… ¿o nosotras tenemos que hacerlo todo?, **  
**Consejo: nunca te enamores de uno de ellos….te dolerá al final… (Consejo para mi, aun sigo enferma por uno de ellos…grrr…¡¡Jacob sálvame!!) **

-sí, yo no puedo creer que hayan hombres así, mira a Elliot o a Taylor son tan caballerosos y es mas mira a mi LINDO ROBERT ES TAN LINDO- suspiro. Ella y sus locuras…

-Ey ¿cómo es que nos desviamos del tema de religión?- pregunte. Hace un momento repasábamos para ese examen… ósea.

-no lo sé, pero no importa sigamos conversando esto es más interesante que religión ya eso está estudiado- nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos.

Era cierto

-sabes-suspiro- yo quisiera poder, aunque sea decirle un "hola" a Robert Pattinson o hasta saludarlo con la mano o sólo verlo en persona y así mi vida estará completa…

-yo también, con Taylor Lautner, o Jacob (imposible obviamente el no existe…sniff) - dijo.

-¿sabes cuantas veces he soñado con Robert y al final me case con él?

-sí, estás traumada ¬¬.- que pereza escucharla a cada rato decir "soñé que me case con Robert y tuve no se cuantos hijos y esto…y aquello...y bla, bla"

-¡oye! ¬¬, tu también lo estás con Taylor- me pego en el brazo.

Ella no entiende que el que de verdad amo es ¡¡Jacob!! No Taylor.

-¡auch!, ¬_¬, intentaré dormir y soñaré con Taylor, no molestes- y me recosté nuevamente.

-oh, yo también, soñaré con Robert- copiona...¬_¬

La verdad si me quede dormida, fue extraño, estábamos en una gira en Londres, el grupo de teatro y yo.  
Nos encontrábamos practicando, (no se como rayos o porque estábamos allí, o porque teníamos una presentación en Londres).  
Después de practicar teatro, yo tenia un trabajo de camarera… (No pregunten porque yo tampoco se como o porque), llegue a un restaurante muy peculiar, era muy lujoso, me coloque un horrible uniforme, (una falda negra una camisa blanca de mangas largas) y me dieron unos platos para servir.

-mesa uno, esta por allá- me decía uno de mis compañeros al parecer pues tenía un uniforme igual al mío, claro que no con falda.

Fije mi mirada hacia la mesa que señalo…oh cielos... ¿Era posible?- en esa mesa estaba TAYLOR LAUTNER y una tipa que no le vi el rostro.  
Nerviosa, me acerque a esa mesa, por poco y me caigo de la emoción…  
Llegue a su mesa, ambos voltearon a verme, y lance un gruñido al ver que la persona que tenia a su lado era Selena Gómez, grrr…ella no me cae tan bien.  
Estaba parada como estúpida delante de ellos, sin siquiera servirles, paralizada, pues estaba viendo a un guapísimo actor y a una bruja.

-¿hola?, ¿pero qué esperas?, apresúrate amiga- la chillona voz de Selena me saco de mi hipnotismo y su voz parecía enojada e irritada.

-ah…ah sí lo siento, disculpen- dije avergonzada- aquí tienen- les serví sus platos.

-¡ugh!- volvió a hablar con esa vocecilla de creída- yo no pedí esto, ¡eres una estúpida!, ¡tráeme lo que pedí ahora!

Frustrada, (estúpida yo, ¿Qué no se ha escuchado nunca?, le tendré que regalar una grabadora) tome la libreta que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos y verifique, era la orden correcta, ¿tenía síndrome de amnesia?

-disculpa, pero aquí dice que usted ordeno eso.

-si yo digo que no lo ordene, no lo ordene, ¿está bien?, ahora te ordeno que me traigas lo que pedí.

-¿y eso sería?, pues no tengo que pediste otra cosa- conteste groseramente.

Que rayos si era Selena Gómez, era molesta.

-¿pero que te crees _camarerita_?- enfatizo la palabra.  
-pues no tu esclava, por supuesto, si me disculpas, te vas a tener que tragar eso, porque eso ordenaste.

Me voltee para retirarme con los otros platos que debía servir, pero mis pies perdieron equilibrio, caí al suelo y conmigo todos los platos…mi rostro quedo embarrado de esa comida fina, cuando levante la mirada engrasada y sucia me di cuenta de que la artista maldita me había metido su piezote.

-ajajá, parece que no eres ni siquiera buena en esto- se burlo- vámonos Taylor.

-no- escuche su voz- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?, eso no fue correcto Selena- se levanto y se agacho para quedar a mi altura en el suelo- ¿estás bien?- me pregunto a mí, a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

¡AAA!, ¿esto era verdad?, era un sueño…ufff... pero ¡no me despierten por favor!, a pesar de que era muy lindo, tuve que recordar, el no era Jacob.

-si...si gracias, Taylor- remarque el nombre.

- ¿pero porque la ayudas?, es una empleada ¿no te das cuenta?- replico ella de vuelta.

-no importa, Selena, lo siento pero ya no puedo estar contigo.

-¿QUE???- musito furiosa- ¿PORQUEE?.

-porque creo que me he enamorado de alguien más- y luego me miro.

¡¡¡AAAAAA!!!, mi corazón exploto, su mirada era hermosa… ¿podía gritar y saltar?, no,… eso sería muy estúpido, tenía que poner mi cabeza en orden…el no es Jacob, no es Jacob, repetía para mí misma.  
Pude limpiarme, (solo mi cara) y discutí con un barbudo y regordete hombre, quien me despidió, que injusto, por tanto tuve que salir apresurada y sucia del lugar.

-¡oye, chica!- voltee para ver si mis oídos no me engañaban- ERA JACOB…perdón Taylor.

Tenia que recordar que el no era mi Jacob, sino un simple actor, muy guapo, pero actor, así que me detuve con frustración, ¿Por qué los sueños no podían ser verdad?

-¿si?, ¿necesitas algo?- dije enojada.

-si, saber tu nombre, ¿y porque me hablas así?- contesto ¿afligido?

-no, por nada, es que…olvídalo, me llamo Milena, un placer- trate de sonar normal.

-ah, que bien- me dedico una sonrisa por la que casi babeo- oye conozco un lugar donde te puedo ayudar a limpiar tu ropa.

-¿perdón?- masculle- ¿Qué pretendes Taylor?

-nada, nada, lo juro, ayudar, eso es todo- se silencio- aunque también me gustaría conocerte más.

QUE LINDOOO

Lo seguí sin preguntar, o decir algo, estaba hipnotizada, podía tener a Jacob (porque es un lobito muy bonito e irreal), Taylor era el vivo recuerdo, (obvio es un actor y hace de ese personaje.

-¿sabes?, creo que me estas empezando a gustar demasiado Milena.

-pe...Pero…pero tu no eres Jacob- tenia que decirlo, por poco y lloro.

-¿y eso como lo sabes? Puede que si lo sea- dijo en tono burlón.

De pronto estábamos en una habitación, y en un segundo ya tenia a Taylor muy cerca mío, me tomo por la barbilla para levantarme la mirada, y después sentí sus labios sobre los míos, ¡diantres!, que alguien controle a este niño o a mi, no pude evitarlo, se movía lentamente sobre mis labios, yo tome su cuello y lo acercaba a mi rostro.

Mi primer besooo y fue con Taylooor…¡¡AAAAAHHH!!

El se fue quitando la camisa. ¿Qué pretendía?, lo solté rápidamente, pero me quede viendo esos músculos que no parecían reales  
-¡oh Taylor eres tan musculoso!- mi boca se abrió sin permiso.

-¿Milena?- una voz me llamo, me tense algo nerviosa y voltee- era Stephanie... ¡ay no era una pesadilla no un sueño!

-¿Stephanie?- pregunte.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto irritada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con Robert? y ¡el sin camisa! ¡Y ella sin la suya!

-no, tú qué haces aquí- la rete.

-no sabes que estaba ocupada, asique hazme el favor y salgan, vayan a otra habitación o a un motel yo que se ¬¬.- ¿motel?, no gracias.

-no quiero, yo llegue primero ¬¬. Bueno llegue con Jacob, Taylor.

-¿enserio? No me digas ¬¬.

Empezamos a golpearnos como las niñas riquillas (más bien como yeyés). Pero se detuvo y me dejo golpeando al aire…grr odio que haga eso…¬_¬

-¿a quién golpeas querida?- se río.

-¡ugh! ¡Por qué siempre haces eso! ¡Taylor! ¡¡Ayúdame!!- rogué.

-pero no puedo tratar mal a una chica- cierto…que educado.

-bueno… etto… esta Robert- _golpéalo a el, no me importa_, pensé.

-ah… está bien- sonrió malignamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos noté que Taylor se había transformado en lobo y atacaba a Robert, pero él de un salto lo esquivó ya convertido en un vampiro.

Ay sii, era mi lobo, el tenia razón, ¡es Jacob!, weee, quería saltar.

-te has dado cuenta de que estamos en medio de una guerra vampírica y lobuna ¬¬.

-sí… no creí que esto iba a suceder.- pero aun así estaba feliz-

-bien vamos a detenerlos.

Nos armamos de valor y nos metimos en medio de la pelea. Detuve a Jacob por los hombros y Stephanie a Edward… Robert… por el pecho.

-ya basta por favor- dijimos al unísono.

- de acuerdo, lo sentimos- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Bueno relativamente todo regresó a la normalidad y nuestros chicos nos llevaron a cenar, ni idea de cómo aparecimos ahí, pero da igual, con mi lobo iría a la luna si es posible.  
Por cierto…no pretendía hacer nada que se pasara de la raya con ese chico…¡¡lo golpeaba primero!!

* * *

Jejeje aquí Roceta111 reportándose, bueno aquí dejo mi perspectiva para la historia que hicimos entre Stephanie y yo espero que les guste y… no nos maten… ¡¡¡Jacob es mío!!!

**Stephanie:** y Edward y Robert son míos XDD

Querida madre, no sabes lo que provocaste??, será mejor que corras.

**Stephanie: **eh??

Corre!!!!!

Bye!!!


	3. Mi Peor Pesadilla parte I

_**Mi peor pesadilla**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Stephanie POV**_

Mi gran amiga Milena y yo estábamos de compras para ver que vestidos de novia había para nosotras, pero al caminar por un centro comercial tan grande y no encontrar nuestros vestidos decidimos irnos a una diseñadora muy famosísima que es experta en vestidos de novia, Rosa Clará para ser más exactos.

Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para tomar nuestras medidas en unas cómodas sillas de el lugar, observamos algunos reportajes por televisión; en él salieron nuestros queridos hombres, sexys como siempre **(N/A:…..sorry xD)**, pero me sorprendí mucho al ver a Kristen Stewart tomandole el brazo a mi Robert… Milena se percató de mi reacción.

-Vamos Steph…cálmate solo son actores- me dijo mientras tomaba el vaso de café que tenía en mis manos, pues lo estaba haciendo añicos.

-Sabes muy bien que ella jamás me agradó- dije muy molesta.

-Lo sé, pero ella cae bien….- intento decirme como milésima vez desde que supo que nunca me agradó la chica; se detuvo al observar mi mirada asesina que le dediqué al escuchar argumentación.

La asistente al darse cuenta de toda nuestra escena se encargó de apagar la televisión para no ver más aquel reportaje. Le agradecí eternamente con la mirada. _–Ya me encargaré de ella la próxima vez….-_ dije mentalmente.

-Luego de aquí tomaré el primer vuelo hacia Italia….-mascullé.

-¿Tengo que acompañarte, verdad?- dijo cansinamente.

-¡Claro!, dame apoyo moral- dije desesperada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya estábamos en camino para tomar nuestro vuelo, para mi gran alivio. Necesitaba llegar hasta Italia para demostrarle a…. que yo soy estoy comprometida con Robert.

-Mira Steph… la nueva revista People y sale mi querido Taylor, ¡Que emoción!- gritó de alegría.

Ya en los asientos esperando el despegue del avión, Milena empezó a ojear las páginas solo para admirar a su novio…

De un momento a otro escuché el grito irritado de Milena, volteé rápidamente hacia su rostro y observé la repentina reacción de ella.

-¿Y ahora que mosca te picó?- pregunté algo consternada.

-¡Mira!- y me enseño las fotos donde Selena Gómez salía con Taylor un poco cerca de lo normal.

-Bueno… esto es inesperado- dije.

-¡Esa tonta está con él en Italia!

-Bueno, que bien que vienes conmigo, ya iremos a vengarnos un poco….- sonreí macabramente.

-Sí….

Las azafatas se nos quedaron mirando un poco extrañadas de nuestra repentina reacción acecina que adquirimos en ese momento.

_Ya no aguantaba más para llegar a Italia… estaba desesperada…. _

* * *

_Se que es inesperado seguir con la historia... luego mandare una nota de autor en mis otras historias para explicarles porque no he escrito los siguientes caps! sorry..._

_StephanieCullen116_


End file.
